Death, tears and Love
by Megara1
Summary: Is Brennan really dead ? Last Chapter here ! Read and Review
1. A Brutal Death

Sorry for the mistakes but I lost my beta reader, if someone could eventually check my grammar please e mail me at : megara2fr@yahoo.fr Thanks you all !! See you And remember to review Megara Death, tears and Love  
  
Couple : Brennan / Emma  
  
As of their first meeting Emma felt attracted by Brennan, this attraction molted in love which did not also reciprocal since Brennan was close from Shalimar.  
  
I ) A brutal death  
  
In this moment Emma, Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse sought a mutant which had caused panic in a crested store of New York, they hoped for all to find it quickly because his power was terrible: He aspired the life of each person he touched leading them to an unquestionable death.  
  
Adam, are you sure he is there? asked Brennan in his COM-link  
  
Yes, Proxy Blue detected him : Pay attention.  
  
Hardly Adam had finished his sentence which the mutant ran in the lane to face them!  
  
Don't touch him, pointed out Brennan. Emma, you stayed back, your power does not allow to fight him as effectively as ours.  
  
Emma wanted to protest but the brawl started and as in a film with the idle she saw the mutant outlined the blows of Shalimar and the electric discharges of Brennan and approached Brennan then quickly took his hand.  
  
No! Emma howled  
  
Brennan collapsed, stiff on the ground.  
  
All was held too precipitately afterwards, Emma ran towards Brennan.  
  
Emma, don't approach him.  
  
Too much late! She leaned towards Brennan then seeing the mutant run away she sent a psionic blast to him which made him fall by ground convulsed with spasms.  
  
Adam, Brennan was touched seriously. Come with the Double Helix.  
  
And the mutant?  
  
He is KO.  
  
Perfect, I take as the serum as I finished and that I hope it will decrease his power.  
  
Hurry you, shouted Emma, I do not feel more the pulse of Brennan.  
  
Shalimar sat next to Emma.  
  
I beg you, say me that you listen his heart beats.  
  
Total silence, undoubtedly for the first time of her life Emma saw in the eyes of Shalimar tears, Shalimar raised blade and Jesse put a hand to him on the shoulders.  
  
Shal, I am sure he is still in life, Brennan is a leaf.  
  
Adam arrived and transported Brennan in the Double Helix whereas Jesse, for the first time of his life, made a puncture.  
  
Arrived at the Sanctuary very quickly Adam passed a scanner to Brennan and made him all the tests possible. With the end he arose whereas all awaited his deliberation impatiently, his eyes were inflated as he had cried and with a trembling voice he announced the death of Brennan.  
  
To Continue. So I know there is a lot of drama for this part but we should all hope .. 


	2. Save Brennan

Hi everybody !!  
  
Thanks for the reviews !!  
  
Here the new part which there is always drama .  
  
It miss one chapter and then there will be the final of this story !!  
  
See you  
  
Megara ( megara2fr@yahoo.fr )  
  
Did you read my other Brennan / Emma stories ?  
  
II) Save Brennan  
  
Not, this is not possible, declared Shal, not Brennan!  
  
It was striking, he does not suffered.  
  
Jess was still there to comfort Shal while Emma stays motionless, without any reaction. How are you Emma ?  
  
Not very well. She ran to the toilet and vomits before to have a crisis of tears.  
  
Brennan, I love you so much. J would like to say that to you, now the life will be so dull without you. Then she arose and without saying a word went to see Brennan wide all his length, Emma touched his hand . It was frozen, cold like death.  
  
You cannot die Brennan, I need for you! There is surely a solution "to awake" you.  
  
Emma worked immediately on Proxy Blue while thanking Jesse for his " classes " and when the others entered to see Brennan, shocked and sad, they had to ask her what she made.  
  
Brennan cannot die. Adam, you are a genius, you should find something to awake him.  
  
Emma, so only what you said was true, but I cannot make revive people, it's impossible.  
  
Nothing is impossible, I need him so much.  
  
Us also but to do best is his mourning.  
  
Never! shouted Emma  
  
Emma, Jesse started  
  
Let her there, declared Shal, she only needs to be alone. Then they left.  
  
Adam, the following day, who was the first to be awaked, discovered her in front of Proxy Blue.  
  
There must be something well. Oh Brennan, I must say to you how much I loved you before. Then she taped again more and more furiously.  
  
When all were awaked Adam proposed to go outside but Emma refused.  
  
Emma, you should go outside.  
  
I prefer to stay here.  
  
Adam sighed then they left. 


	3. Ressurection

Death, Tears and Love  
  
Hi everybody ! !  
  
Thanks for your reviews ! !  
  
Hope you will enjoy the last part of my story ! !  
  
Please READ and REVIEW  
  
Is Brennan really dead, here your answer .  
III) Resurrection  
  
Emma had just spent 6 hours in more in front of her PC and she desperate.  
  
" Oh Brennan, in little time we will bury you and I found nothing to resurrect you, forgives me. " A tear ran throughout her cheek to land on the cheek of Brennan.  
  
Whereas the others returned Emma cried all the tears of her body not seeing that this tear wet all the figure of Brennan.  
  
" You believe she will recover ? asked Jesse  
  
" It will take much time: Emma love Brennan and she never dared to say to him.  
  
" What? How that? " asked Shal astonished  
  
"I heard her this morning and what she feels is really very strong. All sighed and Shalimar started to ask herself some questions, wondering whether between Brennan and it there had been love or a simple desire. They left, finally, each one to their occupation.  
  
During this time Emma did not returned account which her tears, strangely, crystallized around the face of Brennan, at the time when she noticed she called the others.  
  
" Adam, Jesse, Shal, come to see! "  
  
All arrived whereas crystallization covered Brennan.  
  
" What did it happen?"  
  
" I do not know, there are my tears" answered Emma.  
  
Then she touched the hand of Brennan and felt this one was heated.  
  
" His hand, it is heated, "declared Emma amazed.  
  
" It's impossible Emma!"  
  
But in front of their amazed eyes Brennan moved and opened slowly the eyes, Emma was the first to pronounce something .  
  
" It's miraculous!"  
  
Emma did not cry any more, crystallization stopped and she smiles.  
  
" Brennan, you are alive! Thank you God! " she exclaimed  
  
" It's thanks to you, answered Brennan."  
  
" I would do better to analyse your tears Emma and discover a scientific solution.  
  
" I have an answer: The tears of Emma reacted with the few molecules electric which still remained me and that awaked me."  
  
" But you died! It's a miracle!"  
  
" Oh, I am so happy. Before making another thing, Brennan, I wanted to say to that I Love you with all my heart," confessed Emma.  
  
" Me also and fortunately, thanks to you, I can say it to you. "  
  
Then Brennan sat and kissed Emma. " Thank you for your tears, these are tears that I do not forget, those of your love."  
  
Shalimar, by seeing them, knew she won't be with Brennan and she felt Jesse pressed her hand , she answered it with another pressure and smiles to him: Perhaps the man she loved was at her side.  
  
THE END 


End file.
